


Thank You

by Slashlion93



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashlion93/pseuds/Slashlion93
Summary: Sarabi has come to the oasis to thank Timon for raising Simba. One-shot. Smut





	Thank You

Timon was resting in his grass bed in his oasis home when he heard heavy breathing.

"Who's there?," he wondered aloud.

"It's Sarabi, Simba's mother." a beige lioness said walking up to the meerkat.

"What can I do for ya?," Timon asked politely as the lioness walked so close to him that it made him a bit uneasy.

"I wanted to thank you for raising my son," she said, nuzzling into his small chest.

"Ah don't mention it. Simba is a great kid. I'll tell ya."

"I want to thank you in another way too..." Sarabi seductively purred while hitting the small animal gently with her tail.

“Listen, your highness, I appreciate the offer, but I'm with someone.”, said Timon. 

“Just call me Sarabi. Who are you with, if you don't mind my asking?”. The male blushed a deep red as he shifted nervously. 

“Pumbaa…”, he finally said. 

“So...you are a homosexual?”, she inquired. 

“Yeah.” 

“No need to be ashamed. There's nothing wrong with that. I still would like to thank you if you don't mind.” Timon decided to accept the lioness’ offer.

“If ya really want to thank me, go right ahead.,” he stated. 

Without another word, Sarabi began to lick the meerkat’s chest slowly and passionately. 

“Ahh...that feels nice…”. The female took that as a sign to continue south until she came upon the small creature’s erect maleness. She then sucked with vigor, but dare not do so to hard. All Timon could do was grunt and groan until he came into the queen’s maw. 

“I hope you enjoyed yourself.”, said Sarabi 

“I did, thank you.,” Timon hummed softly, obviously satisfied. 

“Well, I'm going to find Simba and head home.”

“I'll see ya later. Have a safe trip.,” was the last thing the meerkat uttered before he drifted of to sleep, awaiting his love’s return.


End file.
